The Great Leader of ThunderClan is no more
by midnight1234
Summary: The Great Leader Of ThunderClan, Firestar dies and joins the ranks of StarClan. One-Shot


**Hi. This is what I picture Firestar's death to be. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

All was quiet in the forest as Firestar walked through the trees, ears perked for any sign of prey scrambling in the undergrowth.

A small wind ruffled his fur as he stopped to taste the air for any prey close by. Instead of picking up prey, he picked up ShadowClan scent. Instinctively, he unsheltered his claws, ready to bring them down on the trespassing ShadowClan warrior.

"Show yourself!" he hissed to where the scent was coming from. Leaves and bushes shivered as a cat made its way through them. Firestar recognized the cat as Russetfur, ShadowClan's deputy. She stalked towards him and stopped. Firestar barred his teeth at her. "This is ThunderClan territory! Why are you here?" He snarled, keeping himself from leaping on top of her and scoring his claws down her flank. Russetfur snorted with disgust.

"Firestar, we all know that the great leader of ThunderClan can't live forever, that's why I bring it pone myself to make sure that you go all the way to StarClan. I don't even care how many lives I have to rip from your mangy fur!" She spat. Firestar's neck fur bristled in rage.

"You sound like Tigerstar!" he spat viciously. Russetfur dug her paws in the undergrowth as she started to grow impatient.

"I'm just finishing what Tigerstar never started!" She growled. Firestar stared at her with anger burning in his gaze.

"Mangy fur ball!" He spat. "You know Tigerstar was evil! Why finish what he started?" Firestar asked. Russetfur shrugged as she lashed her tail with even more impatience.

"Why bother do anything, _kittypet!_" She retorted. Firestar felt his tail bush in anger as he gazed at her.

"Get off ThunderClan's territory!" Firestar yowled with rage. Russetfur just chuckled as she lunged at him, her claws ready to rake his flank and draw blood to the ground. Firestar gave a battle cry as he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Stupide fur ball! Accept your death and I will make it quicker!" She yowled as she lunged at Firestar again, landing on top of him as they tumbled to the ground wrestling voraciously.

"Never! I will die to the death for my clan no matter what! I will not give up that easily!" He yowled as he kicked his hind quarters against Russetfur's belly. She snarled at him, as she twisted herself tell she was on top of him, pinning him to the ground panting. Russetfur moved her face close to Firestar as he struggled underneath her.

"I never wondered the great leader Firestar to go down that easily!" she meowed harshly. Firestar stopped struggling and looked up at her, making sure not to let any emotion slip away from him.

"I will not go down that easily. That is where you are wrong Russetfur!" He growled as he broke himself free and started scoring his claws alongside of Russetfur's flank. She howled in pain and rage as he knocked her from underneath. She turned at spit angrily at him.

She clawed his muzzle causing blood to ooze out and fall on the forest floor. Firestar yowled with pain from her strike.

Russetfur made that as her move and toppled on top of him once more, but biting his neck. Firestar struggled to get her off as she bit harder against his neck making it harder for him to breath. She kept scoring her claws against his flank bringing out more blood to spill on the ground. Firestar started to feel weak as he struggled for air and to knock Russetfur off of him.

He felt the weight of Russetfur being knocked off as he fell to the forest fur breathing heavily as more blood made it way out of him forming a scarlet puddle around his flamed colored pelt.

"Firestar!" He heard the yowl from his mate, Sandstorm. His breaths were getting shallower from loss of blood.

The battling of cats from behind him stop as he assumed that the battled stopped.

"Brambleclaw get Leafpool!" Sandstorm meowed urgently. Firestar flicked his tail, telling Brambleclaw not to go.

"No… it's… too late…" He said between gasps of air. He saw the panic flood through Sandstorms gaze as she looked down at him. She shook her head.

"No! It's never too late! Don't speak like that Firestar!" She meowed, panic and hope flooding her voice like a pebbles being lapped by water.

"Firestar! Sandstorm is right! You will make it!" Brambleclaw meowed as he stood beside Sandstorm, worry laced through his eyes. Firestar shook his head.

"No… my paws… now rest… in StarClan…" He rasped. He felt himself grow weaker as he saw Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang appear with stars glittering there pelts as they awaited Firestar and for his journey to StarClan. All of them had the look of sorrow as they gazed at the three lived cats, one that will soon join their ranks. "Bluestar… Spottedleaf… Yellowfang…" He rasped to the three starry StarClan warriors. "You came… to take… me to… StarClan… haven't you?" He meowed weakly. The three StarClan warriors nodded sadly.

Horror flashed through both Sandstorms and Brambleclaw's eyes as they knew now they couldn't do anything to save the brave leader from dying.

"No! Don't take him! Please!" Sandstorm begged as she began roughly licking the wound on the side of his flank.

"Sandstorm… I… love… you… never… forget… that… tell… we… meet…. Again… in… StarClan… Goodbye my… love…" He fought to say as he heaved on last breathe before letting it go.

His eyes were now glazed and unfocused on the world. Sandstorm gasped as she saw her mate die before her eyes.

"Firestar!" She yowled as loud as she could as grief over took her as she lost her mate.

"Let's bring him back to camp for vigil." Brambleclaw's voice cracked in grief and sorrow because his old mentor and leader had died.

He fastened his teeth in his scruff as he and Sandstorm dragged him back to camp.

As they made their way through the thorn barriers gasps broke out through the camp as they saw their leaders limp body being dragged. Cloudtail rushed over with horror and grief in his eyes as he starred at his uncle.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Russetfur is what happened." Sandstorm growled with rage as grief.

"I-Is he dead?" Cloudtail asked, almost terrified to ask it. Brambleclaw nodded as he dragged the dead leader to the middle of the camp.

Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Jaypaw burst through the medicine den as other cats gathered around the dead leader.

Jaypaw's sightless eyes rested on Firestar's limp body.

"He's dead." He whispered shocked. Yowls of grief and rage echoed through the camp walls as they saw their leader dead.

The great leader Firestar of ThunderClan was no more as he joined the ranks of StarClan.

**How was it? I got to say that it broke my heart during writing this. well Bye! **


End file.
